


Bathtub Cuddles

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtubs, Cats, Dogs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine, cuddles in a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Cuddles

“Kurt!” Blaine said, panic in his voice, you have to get out of there! It’s DANGEROUS!”

Kurt was perched on the edge of the tub, about to jump in. One end of the tub was bone dry, but there was a slow, steady drip from the water end. And everyone knows that water tastes better when it’s moving than when it’s in a bowl.

“It’s okay, Blaine. You can come too, if you want. It’s nice and dry in here, and there’s drippy tasty water at the wet end.”

“But what if the humans try to give you a BATH??????” Blaine asked, his eyes wide. Baths were AWFUL.

“I’ll scratch them,” Kurt said. ”Carole knows better by now. Really, Blaine, come in, it’s safe.”

“Promise?” Blaine asked, shaking slightly.

“Promise.”

When Blaine finally managed to jump into the bathtub—it took him about four tries, Kurt was a much better jumper than Blaine was—Kurt was at the wet end, catching the water drops with his tongue.

“KURT!” Blaine said, excitedly. ”THE BATHTUB ISN’T SCARY AFTER ALL!”

“Shh, Blaine, you’re yelling.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Blaine made it up to Kurt by giving him doggy kisses, and Kurt didn’t even pretend to be angry this time. He had fought, originally, when  
Carole had started bringing new pets into _his_ house. But even though Puck and Finn were annoying, Rachel was fun to cuddle and play with, and Blaine was special.

Blaine was his.

~

“Burt, get the camera!” Carole insisted.

“What now, Carole?”

“Blaine and Kurt are sleeping on each other in the bathtub. It’s the cutest thing ever!”

“Hmm, what do you think they’d do if we turned the shower on?”

“Burt Hummel, don’t you _dare_.”

*!*


End file.
